


effervescent

by atinyidea (JustOpenTheDoor)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alice and Bella deserve to be girlfs, Alice and Jasper are QPP and its healthy, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, also the quileute tribe are not portrayed as predetors, also the vamps are age appropriate looking, and we shall respect them, carlisle and esme are Not parents, fool the law and shit by pretending they have parents, it will be explained, it'll be fun lets go, its a full retelling without all the utter fucking bullshit, its just one of them putting on a voice, they basically live like they're stinking rich university students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOpenTheDoor/pseuds/atinyidea
Summary: A Retelling Of Twilight.Genevieve Jessalyn Montgomery used to be more than what she is. Or maybe it is now that she is more than what she was. Time was complicated and confusing, even more so when one is around to witness it tick for eternity.[ oc x oc ][ genie cullen x jena kim ][ surprise pairings! ][ copyright © 28.02.2020 ]
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. 0. effervescent

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**DESCRIPTION**

Genevieve Jessalyn Montgomery used to be more than what she is. Or maybe it is now that she is more than what she was. Time was complicated and confusing, even more so when one is around to witness it tick for eternity.

As a girl out of her original time, Genie had done well to adapt herself to the changing of eras. At least, she hoped she had. Being born in the year 1753 presented her with an unfair life from the very beginning, only sweetened by the fact she was born into one of the wealthiest families in England. By the time the previously innocent girl turned seventeen, no longer would she be innocent. No longer would she be alive.

As a girl changed by her own death, Gene had done well not to let life get the best of her. She would continue to learn and adapt, live and laugh, and protect her family. However, it's a different task to ask ones self to change the thoughts so intricately woven in ones mind, as she found out upon meeting a certain boy and his older sister and Genevieve's life got turned on it's head once again. This time her slowly beating heart would ache in both selfish want and self deprecating disgust while she battled her outburst of feelings for someone of her own gender and the overwhelming hunger that consumed her every time her brother was near.

As a girl with a heart full of love, Gene doesn't know how to help her brother out of the situation he found himself in, no matter the similarities between this and her own human mate. This time, instead of an accident that created a vampire, an accident would keep his mate a human - which just so happened to be the worst decision he could ever have made in regards to the human life of Bella Swan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**CAST**

  
LILY COLLINS  
_Genevieve Jessalyn Montgomery Cullen_  
**"Genie"**

LEE JI EUN  
_Jena Kim_  
**_"Jen"_**

NAM JOO HYUK  
_Jaehyuk Kim_  
**_"J"_**

SEYCHELLE GABRIEL  
_Mallory Justice_  
**_"Lory"_**  
  
  


DAN STEVENS  
_Carlisle Cullen_  
**_"'Lisle"_**

FELICITY JONES  
_Esme Platt Cullen_  
**_"Es"_**

MAX IRONS  
_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_  
**_"Eddie"_**

CARLSON YOUNG  
_Rosalie Hale_  
**_"Rose"_**  
  
  


BRANDON MYCHAL SMITH  
_Emmett McCarty Cullen_  
**_"Em"_**

SHEN YUE  
_Mary Alice Brandon Cullen_  
**_"Ali"_**

JOSHUA BERING  
_Jasper Whitlock Hale_  
**_"_** ** _Jaz_** ** _"_**

HALEE STEINFELD  
_Isabella Swan_  
**_"Bells"_**  
  
  
  
  


**WARNING**

EFFERVESCENT WILL CONTAIN THE FOLLOWING THEMES:

Heavy Violence,  
Blood,  
Mentions of Gore,  
Mentions of Death,  
Descriptions of Murder/Death,  
Cursing,  
Sexual Content.

READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.  
  
  
  
  
  


**DISCLAIMER**

Hi.

I've made it my new life's mission to write a series of Twilight works of fiction that is actually good and not at all creepy, in the bad way.

We're completely disregarding the entire film franchise (apart from the brilliant casting of Charlie) and we may also disregard most of the original plot.

Also, the concept of vampires will be changed slightly in this book, for my own sanity if nothing else. They will still sparkle and look stone-like but the concept of their bodily makeup being made purely of extremely sticky venom will be disregarded for something that makes more sense. Like actual blood that's been enhanced with the extremely sticky venom.

I **do not** own the concept of Twilight or the Twilight Saga's characters.  
All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.

I **do** own my own original characters including but not limited to: _Genevieve Montgomery Cullen, Jena_ and _Jaehyuk_ _Kim_ as well as _Mallory Justice_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**FINAL NOTE**

I really hope everyone who comes across EFFERVESCENT likes it! Don't forget to tell me all your thoughts and theories!

ATINYIDEA  
_Bonnie Berry x_  
  


STARTED: 28.02.2020  
OFFICIALLY BEGAN: 23.12.2020  
EDITED: n/a  
ENDED: n/a

x


	2. part one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** BEFORE **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_in which_ _Genevieve_ _Montgomery lives_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_until she dies._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


x


End file.
